galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
Rolls Every so often, you’ll be confronted with an enemy or opposing force. It’s up to you to choose when it’s appropriate to make a roll, and a GM or moderator might ask to to make a roll if you didn’t and they think it’s necessary. Any skill roll is 1d20+your bonuses. :For example, I want to move a big, heavy crate that’s in my way. I’ll use my Move Object skill, which is under Strength. I have a +2 bonus to Move Object, and a +1 bonus to Strength, so I’ll roll 1d20+2+1 with the command “?roll 1d20+2+1”. Once you’d made the roll, let a GM know you’ve done so, either in chat or by tagging them with “@GM”. They will make a roll against yours, adding bonuses as they see fit. If your roll is higher, you are successful, and may resolve the action thus. If your roll is equal to or lower than theirs, you fail and must resolve the roll with a fail. Combat Since Galactico is fairly freeform, combat is dictated by opposed offence and defence rolls; flavour is up to you. To hit, roll a skill as normal using your Melee Attack or Ranged Attack skills appropriately. A GM (or other player, if you’re fighting them), will oppose your roll, and the higher roll wins. Remember, defenders always win a tie. If you are attacking an NPC, a GM will resolve the hit, taking damage or dodging the hit and retaliating. If an NPC is attacking you and hits, a GM will resolve the hit, dealing damage and imposing roll penalties as they see fit. If the NPC misses, you may resolve the miss and retaliate in the same post. Damage is almost completely freeform, but a GM will decide any damage and impose roll penalties or kills as they see fit. However, damage is roughly based around the Damage Rating of your weapon, 1 being a rough punch, 2 being a strong hit with the potential to injure or kill, 3 being a vicious and likely lethal blow, and so on. It's important to note here that your character will not die unless the GM has been given your explicit prior consent to do so. However, you may be grievously injured if you repeatedly fail rolls. :For example, I am a GM and my NPC has been hit by a Pulse Rifle, which has a Damage Rating of 2. This hit could be a kill, but in this instance, I have decided the NPC takes a hit in the shoulder, causing her pain and decreasing all of her attack rolls by 2. Defending and Dodging When targeted with an attack, you may add your Defence or Dodge skill bonuses to your roll against the attack. Income Galactico is set in the far future, and in this incredible world, the galactic government issues universal basic income: you receive a government-issued allowance of ¤60 per day. You may also be issued extra payment for taking part in events, or be paid for your services by other players. In addition, credits are earned per in character post. In-Character Commands Another way you can earn some money is with commands. Every 4 hours of real time, you are able to use the "!work" command to earn a bonus. This command must be used alongside a post which describes your work. No retroactive in-character commands can be used. For a medic, this may be resetting broken bones or patching up a scratch; for a mechanic, this may be making repairs to a broken support found while wandering the ship; for a gunner, psygunner, or sniper, this may be firing a shot to defend your crew. In essence, if you think that the ship captain would pay you for your actions, you can use the "!work" command. You may also use the “!crime” or “!slut” commands with relevant posts for a bit of a higher payment, but be careful: You might just get caught, or catch something yourself… Barter Some prices are just too high, and you have the option to attempt to haggle or intimidate to bring them down. In this case, roll the appropriate Charisma skill against the shopkeeper. * On a success, your item's price is decreased by d10% * On a fail, your item's price is increased by d10% You can also ask a master mechanic to craft it for you a little cheaper too!Category:Metagame